Closer
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: What if Daryl hadn't stormed away from the stables that day. What if things took a different turn, way different then what happened that day. Oneshot and smut :


_**A/N: Just a one shot. I'm so stressed right now because I have to sing in front of the class on Tuesday D: oh well (The song is called "My Skin." by Natalie Merchant if anyone is interested in what I'm singing) So, I had this written down before and decided to type it up because, you know what else do I have to do besides practice my song? Oh well, don't let me ramble on, enjoy this oneshot :)**_

"I-I don't think we'll find her." Carol sighed in defeat, a tear trickling down her cheek. She was standing in front of Daryl, the air around them sweltering in the Georgia heat. Daryl narrowed his eyes, taking in what she had just said to him. Was she bein serious or some shit? After nearly fucking killing himself, she wanted to tell him that she thought they wouldn't find her little girl at all?  
"Why?" He growled, taking a sudden step towards her. Carol flinched back, surprised by his sudden movement and took a small step backward. They were in the barn and Carol was trying to stop him from packing up and moving out again, his stitches and bullet wound in mind.

"I just...I feel like she's already gone." Carol murmured, looking down as she wiped a tear away. Daryl stood there, drinking in every curve of Carol's body. Her skin was slicked with sweat just from standing there. The hay he had kicked up settled and the horses behind him stomped their hooves in their stalls, tails swishing as they made to swat at the pesky flies that were now circling them over head.

Daryl watched a bead of sweat roll down her the nape of her neck, watching it as it rolled into the fabric of her shirt, but his eyes continued south where the two round mounds of flesh poked against her shirt. Just looking at her made his pants stir and his mouth went dry as he tried to make up a diversion so he could get away. At least so he could get away to his tent where he could take care of his problem on his own.

In one swift movement, Daryl tipped the saddle over, hoping to distract her, but only sent himself to a world of pain as he felt his stitching strain against his skin. Carol followed worriedly, leaning over to help him as he fell to his knees somewhat. Daryl lashed out, just wanting her to get away from him so he could be alone, but stopped. She was leaned over, exposing her self as he gentle hands caressed the rough skin on his arm.

Daryl shivered at her gentle touch as he looked into her eyes, which were lit with worry for him and she tried to check his side wound. The Georgia air simmered around them and they were both slicked with sweat. It -in Daryl's eyes- made her glow somewhat. The rush to kill his was unlike anything he had felt before and he had never wanted anybody like he wanted Carol.

Daryl locked eyes with her again, lurching forward and crushing his lips to hers, his lust for hee finally breaking through. Carol froze, sucking in a breath as his lips met hers, but she responded positively, kissing back with as much gusto as he was. Daryl moaned into her now open mouth as their tongues danced and her fingers met his hair.

They were both tangled up together in a mess of sweaty limbs, loose hay sticking to their sweaty skin as they gasped for air.  
"Daryl!" Carol groaned, clutching him closer to her. "We can't - we can't..." Carol faltered as he began to kiss her neck, his tongue making a trail to her collar bone where he began to suck on the skin there.

Carol caved, and Daryl hefted her up off the ground, pushing her against one of the stable doors, both of them gasping with lust for each other as his kisses trailed back to her mouth, his erection digging into Carol's inner thigh as Daryl pressed himself against her. Carol's soft hands began to explore Daryl's body, stopping at his pants and she began to unbuckle his pants, his breath hot on her face as she did so.

Her mind wasn't on Sophia now, but it was on the man who was standing before her, covered in sweat, his erotic breathing hot in her ear as she pulled his pants down to his knees. Daryl unbuttoned her pants with difficulty, damn near ripping the button to her jeans off in the process, sliding them down untill they reached above her knees. Carol suddenly grabbed his length, giving it a gentle squeeze with her silky smooth hand and Daryl gasped, shivering as she did so.

Damn woman. She knew how work magic. She began to stroke him, feeling him grow harder beneath her hand as she worked. Carol pulled back suddenly and Daryl opened his mouth, giving her his genuine Daryl Dixon glare he usually reserved for Shane. But instead on dwelling about how she had stopped and left him hanging, Daryl pressed Carol against the firm wood, positioning himself at her entrance. Carol was mewing now, almost begging for him and he pushed into her slowly, earning a hiss of pleasure from Carol and himself.

He gasped at the feeling of Carol's walls clenching his shaft as he stood there a moment, face buried into her left shoulder as he thought about what came next. Daryl had never been a pro when it came to sex, and he didn't even know how he got to be in this position at all. Lust clouding his mind from any serious thoughts, like that fact that anybody could walk in on them, he thrusted into her, earning another moan as he did so.

Carol gripped him as he found a rhythm in his thrusts, her mouth capturing his again, her back sliding up and down the wall as they moved. His breath was hot in her mouth as he gasped and Carol mewled with pleasure as he did so, Daryl letting out a low guttural moan in return. The air was buzzing around them with heat and the horses seemed to have gone still. Nothing else matter to Daryl except for the woman he was thrusting into.

Which is why they didn't hear Rick stroll into the stables in search for Daryl. What a sight they were, stopping Rick mid sentence as he began to ask Daryl if he had seen Hershel today about his wounds. Rick scrambled back quickly, hitting the doorway behind him, eyes wide as he drank in what was before him. Daryl and Carol, having sex in the stables. Rick was mortified to have walked in on this and little angry that they hadn't thought of who owned the stables before they started to do this.

Rick clapped a hand to his mouth, a blush seeping its way onto his face as he tried to leave.  
"I'm sorry!" He gasped, scrambling out, finally making it away from them. His eyes could not unsee what he had just seen.

Yet, Daryl and Carol barely noticed a thing as they continued on in their ignorant bliss, moaning with pleasure as they went on, their lust for each other uncontainable any longer

_**A/N: Uhhhh, like I said, I wrote this down and decided to share it with you all here browsing in the M forums of The Walking Dead. :) hope you liked and Poor RICK!**_


End file.
